projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Adventure 2
Sonic Adventure 2 is one of the Sonic games that is looked at fondly. Jared wants to find out why. Synopsis Jared didn't really play it until it came out on the Gamecube. Jared shows some comments from the Sonic Boom review where people said that the Sonic games should be more like Sonic Adventure. Jared remembers enjoying this game and he wanted to see why we all enjoy this game so much. Jared explains how Sonic kills everyone on board the helicopter that he is imprisoned in. Jared rocks out to Escape from the City. This level has everything that a good Sonic game should have. Players even forgive it for things that would be unforgivable in other games because it is Sonic, such as the truck section. The moment that Jared started fighting this boss fight, he realizes that this game sucks. In this first boss fight, the camera makes it impossible to see anything around Sonic, is locked onto the boss and the arena is designed against the player - and some are outside the playable area. Shadow is revealed, and Jared thinks that it is stupid that anyone could confuse the two hedgehogs. They don't even look alike! Why hasn't anyone ever confused Amy with Sonic? It's probably the dress. Knuckles and Rogue are both dumb as rocks, because Dr. Eggman Crane Game's the master emerald from both of them. Nobody likes Knuckles' stages, as he has to find three pieces of the master emerald in each stage. The pieces are in random places, and the radar only works on one piece at a time making the levels rely on luck. Knuckles runs too fast for his small levels. Why aren't Knuckles stages about hitting things? Tails' stages are the worst part of the game. This Tails in a robot thing is the dumbest thing ever! Jared hates the high-pitched beeping noises that happen every time Tails has to lock on to anything! Then there is another fun Sonic level again. Jared noticed that loops are treated like monumental feats rather than the quick zoom of the original titles. The Pumpkin Hill stage is the only Knuckles stage that he can tolerate, partially because of the music, and the more open area in the game. Because of the controls scheme, players can't tilt the camera up or down, and most of Knuckles' stages involve going up or down. His levels should have focused on his gliding. The most worthless stage in the game involves Tails racing in a car. Whoever thought a racing game with Sonic in a car would be a good idea? *shows Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing* "Besides that!" Jared is horrified by the fact that Sonic's arm is not attached to his body. Jared finds an awful Sonic stage - lifting and moving around stuff only appears in this one section of the entire game and it slows the game down. Jared likes the ghost boss fight with Knuckles. Every cutscene is terrible - the music is so loud that the character's voices get drowned out by the loud music. The characters say their lines like they're having different conversations, and are always talking over each other. There is so much sexual tension between Knuckles and Rogue. Jared thinks that they are going to bang. Jared likes the final stage as it is fast and provides potential for shortcuts, and the final fight against Shadow is cool. After all this, there is still the entire Dark story campaign to go! Eggman's stages are just as bad as Tails', Rogue's stages are just as flawed as Knuckles' stages, and Shadow has some decent stages. The story is very stupid here too! Shadow apparently is a genie - and it is never mentioned again! Jared continues discussing the rest of the story to end the dark campaign. The Last story is a short campaign for both sides. Jared realizes that Shadow is the original hedgehog and Sonic has been living a lie! These final stages actually make the character's stages a bit better. Tails and Eggman get a neat time-stopping mechanic, Knuckles and Rogue have to get to a switch rather than play hide and seek, which is way better - even though Knuckles' stage is underwater. All of them are short too. Shadow goes to fight the final boss, and Jared thinks the Super Sonic and Shadow transformations are bad-ass, but the final final boss fight isn't as good - but at least player's get to fly through space. Jared discusses the character's discussions during the credits - including Dr. Eggman being hypocritical, and Jared agrees that Rogue and Knuckles are going to bang. Jared asks himself if there is any part of the game that is universally loved, and comes up with the Chaos. They are adorable and way to fun to raise. When players replayed the stages to raise the Chaos, they only played the stages that they liked. This game is not good, but it has bits of good in it. Lucky charms are full of gross bits that we don't like, but we love the marshmallows. They make it all worth it. We forgive so much because of the Sonic levels, the Shadow levels and the Chao garden. The other levels are terrible, not every Sonic/Shadow level is good, and the story is really stupid. Who cares because marshmallows are delicious. The Sonic series won't be saved if they go back to the Adventure era because it sucks - except for the marshmallow bits. Jared eats the marshmallows. However, he finds it overwhelming and discovers why lucky charms have the other parts. Category:ProReview Category:Videos